Coffee
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Bagaimana cara mendekatkan sang Petalburg Gym Leader dan anaknya yang notabene Pokemon Coordinator? Mudah saja, suguhkan saja satu—tidak, dua cangkir kopi hitam! [some franticshipping]


"Ayah, mau minum kopi~"

Alhasil, kedua mata tajam itu melirik ke arah bocah laki-laki—kira-kira berumur 4 tahun—yang melompat-lompat di samping meja tempatnya meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam hangatnya, berusaha meraih kopi yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Anak kecil dilarang minum kopi." Ujarnya datar seraya menyesap kopi dari cangkir di tangannya, membuat anaknya semakin bersemangat melompat-lompat berharap ayahnya berbaik hati memberikannya satu kesempatan untuk mencicipi kopi.

"Tapi aku mau kopi~!" seru anak itu sedikit kesal, kedua kaki mungilnya terus melompat-lompat menggapai cangkir kopi yang segera dipindahkan ayahnya ke atas meja.

"Jangan, Ruby. Kan Ayah sudah bilang, anak kecil dilarang minum kopi."

Memang dasarnya anak kecil, _semakin dilarang semakin menjadi_ —ditambah pula sifatnya yang memang _nakal_ , Ruby justru memajukan kedua bibirnya tanda kecewa dengan ucapan ayahnya. "Ah, Ayah begitu!"

Dan kali ini kedua mata yang tadinya terlihat tajam itu, harus membulat mendapati sang anak yang justru berjalan meninggalkan meja, menuju dapur.

"Mau ke mana kamu?"

"Mau ke _dapul_ , bilang Ibu. _Bial_ Ayah diomeli Ibu."

Oh, rupanya _senjata terakhir_ nya mulai keluar.

"Hei, sini, hei!" seru Norman sedikit panik—dan berulang kali, _wong_ sedang panik—sementara tangannya berusaha menggapai anak semata wayangnya yang alih-alih berhenti untuk merespon seruan ayahnya, malah terus berjalan menuju dapur dengan kedua bibirnya maju beberapa senti. _Cari perkara_ lebih tepatnya.

"Sini, Ruby! Nanti Ayah kasih kopinya, nih!"

Sontak, gerakan Ruby berhenti begitu mendengar seruan ayahnya yang berimingkan _kenikmatan_ secangkir kopi kepadanya, membuat seulas senyum nakal khasnya muncul pada wajah manisnya.

"Janji ya, Yah …?" tanya Ruby sembari menengok ke arah belakangnya, tepat ke arah Norman yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Hasilnya?

Dia langsung berlari menghampiri sang ayah yang hanya bisa menghela napas sembari mengangkat tubuh sang anak dan meletakkannya di atas kedua pahanya.

"Yaaay~ Kopi~ Kopi~" serunya ceria seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya ke atas dengan begitu semangat, lain halnya dengan Norman yang hanya menggeleng sambil meraih cangkir kopinya dari atas meja di depannya sebelum mendekatkan bibir cangkir itu pada bibir mungil bocah beriris merah yang langsung menyesapnya. Tak kurang dari semenit, Ruby segera menjauhkan mulutnya dari cangkir kopi yang masih dipegang ayahnya.

"Pahiiiit~" keluh Ruby sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Mau _tuluuun_ ~!"

"Dasar," ucap Norman sembari menurunkan anaknya dari atas kedua pahanya, "sana, temui ibumu." Lanjutnya singkat kepada Ruby yang segera berlari menuju dapur, menemui sang ibunda yang kebetulan tengah menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

Dan pagi yang begitu indah—menurut Norman, _pada awalnya_ —itu harus berantakan karena ...

"... NORMAAAAN, KAU KASIH APA KE ANAK KITA, HAAAH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coffee**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **Coffee © kurohippopotamus**

 **Warning : OOC,** _ **family!AU,**_ _ **fluffy, plothole,**_ _ **genre**_ **campur (** _ **family-humor-romance**_ **)** _ **, Preg!Sapphire**_ **, dan lain-lain.**

 **Rate : T (** _ **some adult theme and silly scenes**_ **)**

 **Notes :**

 **-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/** _ **pairing**_ **/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku baru tahu kau suka kopi hitam."

Sepasang bulatan merah melirik ke arah sepasang bulatan biru di sampingnya sementara pemiliknya tengah menyesap secangkir kopi hitam di tangannya. "Kalau ditambah gula. Kan kopi hitam pahit."

Yang diajak berbicara—Sapphire—hanya menghela napas, memandangi sang suami yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangan lentiknya masih menopang segelas susu coklat yang terisi setengahnya dari penampangnya.

"Sapphire baru tahu kalau Ruby suka kopi hitam?"

Pertanyaan sang mertua pun dibalas anggukan dari wanita _brunette_ yang masih memandangi pria berambut hitam di sampingnya. "Soalnya kalau di rumah, biasanya minum teh. Kalaupun kopi, ya _cappuccino._ "

"Oh, begitu." Timpal Caroline seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, "dia ikut-ikutan ayahnya tuh, sama-sama suka kopi hitam." Lanjutnya, kali ini dia tertawa renyah dengan tangannya seakan menutup mulutnya.

"Ayah ke mana?" tanya Ruby sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong di atas piring kecil penampangnya yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Biasa, di _gym_." Jawab Caroline singkat diikuti dengan helaan napas dari anaknya, "Mungkin nanti malam ayahmu pulang."

"Keburu kita tidur dong, Bu." Balas Sapphire dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa.

"Yah, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, calon cucu Ibu sudah berapa bulan, nih?"

Sontak, Ruby dan Sapphire segera memusatkan pandangannya pada sosok Caroline di hadapan mereka, sebelum mengalihkannya ke arah perut wanita _bertaring_ yang terlihat membesar itu.

"Sudah lima bulan, mulai sering menendang perutku. Mungkin mereka kira perutku ini bola." Jawab Sapphire sembari tertawa kecil sementara tangannya mengusap perutnya. Membuat wanita separuh baya di sampingnya hanya menengok ke arahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur senang.

"… Anakmu kembar …?" tanya Caroline setengah berbisik kepada Ruby—dengan ekspresi _pokerface_ nya—yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang ibunda.

"Menurut dugaan dokter, kembar fraternal kok," jawab Ruby menenangkan Caroline yang hanya menghela napasnya seraya memberikan ekspresi khawatirnya, "katanya …"

"Untung, soalnya Ibu takut kalau anakmu nanti malah kembar siam." Komentar Caroline, diiringi dengan ucapan "Amit-amit, Ya Tuhan … amit-amit …" dari Sapphire yang langsung mengusap perutnya.

"Bu, jangan bilang begitu di depan Sapphire, dong." Tukas Ruby khawatir, sebelum mendekatkan dirinya agar dapat membisiki Caroline, "soalnya akhir-akhir ini Sapphire suka paranoid dengan topik seperti itu."

"Heh, aku dengar itu, ya!" gerutu sang _Conqueror_ itu ketus seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya—ah, gelas berisi susunya pun sudah diletakkan di atas meja, sukses membuat sang _Charmer_ tersenyum kecut di depannya.

"Oh ya, katanya kamu mau menemui Professor Birch? Sekalian memberitahunya soal kehamilan istrimu itu, lho." Tanya Caroline, menyadarkan sang anak yang segera bergumam "Oh iya …" sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Aku titip Sapphire ya, Bu." Ucap Ruby yang kini beranjak bangun sembari merapikan kemeja seperempat lengan tartan biru-putihnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Kalau ditanya tujuan Ruby menemui Professor Birch, tak lain dikarenakan permintaan sang mertua untuk menemaninya berkunjung ke Sinnoh dalam rangka pertemuan para _Pokemon Professor_. Berhubung Sapphire tengah berbadan dua—err … tiga, silakan salahkan atau berterima kasih kepada sang _Charmer_ ini—Ruby memutuskan untuk mengajukan diri untuk menemaninya ke Sinnoh. Karena itulah, dia rela meluncur dari rumahnya yang kini berada di Petalburg— _biar dekat dengan gym Ayah,_ katanya—menuju Littleroot dengan tujuan _menitipkan_ Sapphire dan _calon anaknya_ kepada orang tuanya berhubung Ruby ini cukup paranoid akan keadaan istrinya saat dirinya di Sinnoh nanti.

"Mau ke lab Papa? Aku titip salam untuk Papa, ya." Kata Sapphire sembari memegang tangan besar milik Ruby yang hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pergi ya," ucap Ruby seraya mengecup kening Sapphire yang tersipu malu, "jangan lupa minum susunya, tahu takarannya, 'kan?"

"Iya, iya, kau ini kebiasaan, ya! Selalu menganggapku anak kecil!" rutuk Sapphire dengan bibir maju beberapa inci sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, membuat sang suami hanya tertawa tanpa suara di depannya sebelum mendaratkan kecupannya sekali lagi pada kening sang _Conqueror_ itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya!" Itulah yang terakhir diucapkan Ruby, sebelum dirinya melenggang pergi menuju lab Professor Birch—yang kini berstatus mertuanya—meninggalkan Sapphire dan Caroline yang masih bercengkrama di ruang tamu rumah.

"Duh~ Kalian berdua serasi, ya~" komentar Caroline sembari menempelkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya, membuat Sapphire tersenyum sipu sembari memandangi susu yang belum sempat dihabiskannya.

Ah, jangan lupakan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua tulang malar pada wajahnya itu.

"Sapphire, kamu istirahat dulu ya. Biar Ibu yang bawa barang-barangnya ke kamar," kata Caroline sembari meletakkan tangannya pada lutut sang menantu yang sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Eeeeh … biar aku saja yang membawa—" Ucapan wanita beriris biru itu terputus begitu lawan bicaranya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Sapphire, kamu sedang hamil muda, kembar pula. Wanita hamil tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat, lho! Harus banyak istirahat!"

Sapphire seketika bungkam, tak berani membalas ucapan Caroline yang seketika bangkit meninggalkannya. Ada dua alasan mengapa salah satu _DexHolder_ berdomisili Hoenn itu memutuskan untuk bungkam.

Pertama, dia menyadari betapa pentingnya calon kedua bayi yang dikandungnya kini.

Kedua, dia menyadari asal sifat _overprotective_ Ruby terhadapnya akhir-akhir ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Sapphire memejamkan kedua matanya begitu pintu kamar terbuka pelan, menampilkan sosok pria berambut hitam yang kini mendekatinya dan mengecup pipinya dengan begitu lembut.

"… Baru pulang?" tanya Sapphire setengah mengantuk sambil mengucek salah satu matanya saat melihat Ruby yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, lama menungguku, ya?" kata Ruby sambil mengusapi— _mengacaki_ lebih tepatnya—rambut Sapphire yang membalas "Menurutmu? Kau berangkat ke lab Papa jam 2 siang, dan kau baru pulang dari sana jam setengah 10 malam."

Pria berambut hitam kelam—serta ber _ahoge_ —itu hanya meringis mendengar jawaban istrinya. "Kan aku sudah bilang maaf, oh ya apa kabarnya mereka?"

 _Panjang umur,_ baru saja Ruby menanyakan keadaan janin dalam perut Sapphire begitu wanita _brunette_ itu menyadari gerakan dalam perutnya.

"Tuh, mereka kangen denganmu." Jawab Sapphire sambil mengusap perut besarnya, membuat sebuah—ralat, dua buah tendangan tercipta di dalamnya. Ruby hanya tertawa kecil, tangannya ikut mengusap perut sang istri, merasakan gerakan yang tercipta di dalam sana. Tubuhnya mulai tertarik gravitasi tempat tidur yang terlihat begitu empuk nan nyaman, membuatnya terjatuh di samping sang istri, hampir di samping perutnya.

"Papa titip salam untukmu," kata Ruby sembari mendekatkan telinganya pada sisi perut istrinya, mencoba merasakan tendangan dari kedua calon anaknya, sempat muncul dalam pikirannya suatu adegan di mana Professor Birch mendadak _shock_ setelah mendengar kabar kehamilan anak semata wayangnya yang meluncur dari menantunya sendiri, "tadi saat kuceritakan kehamilanmu, Papa langsung _shock_. Katanya, dia ingin melihatmu besok." Lanjutnya sembari melirik ke arah Sapphire yang hanya tertawa pelan sembari mengusap helaian hitam pekat suaminya.

"Bagaimana, kapan berangkat ke bandara?" tanya Sapphire seraya membetulkan posisi tidurnya untuk menghadap ke arah kiri, tepat ke arah Ruby yang kini menempatkan dirinya di samping kirinya.

"Besok pagi, jam 8." Jawab Ruby singkat, jemarinya mulai memainkan helaian coklat yang menjadi mahkota Sapphire. Salah satu kebiasaan barunya sebelum tidur semenjak menikah dengan sang _Conqueror_ , merasakan halusnya helaian coklat milik istrinya. Meski dia tahu acapkali Sapphire berurusan dengan alam liar, masih saja dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya rambut coklat mudanya tetap terasa begitu lembut layaknya kapas.

"Kalau begitu, ya harus tidur dong sekarang." Ujar Sapphire seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya—yang berposisi meringkuk—pada tubuh Ruby yang langsung mempersempit jarak antara keduanya.

"Tidak bisa," sanggah Ruby sambil menggeleng pelan, "tadi siang 'kan aku minum kopi, mana bisa tidur."

Bukannya membantu suaminya agar dapat tidur, Sapphire malah memukul dada bidangnya berkali-kali. "Salah sendiri, kenapa tadi siang kau malah minum kopi?! Giliran tidur jadi susah, 'kan!"

Di sela-sela aduhannya, Ruby justru terkekeh pelan. "Makanya, bantu aku dong biar aku bisa tidur~"

"Tidak mau," rutuk Sapphire sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ini 'kan salahmu karena tadi siang."

"Ayolah, Sapphire Sayang~ Sekali ini saja~" ucap Ruby bernada menggoda sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sapphire sehingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, tangannya sekali lagi memilin helaian coklat milik Sapphire dengan telunjuknya, sesekali tangannya mengikuti lekuk tubuh sang _Conqueror_ yang merasa terganggu dengan kenikmatan yang terselubung dengan sentuhan itu.

"Nggg … Ruby …" gumam Sapphire seraya bergerak tak keruan saat merasakan sentuhan Ruby di tubuhnya semakin _liar_ , "uuuuh, dasar."

Dalam hati, Ruby tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Alasannya?

Sapphire segera mengecup bibirnya demi menghentikannya mengusapi tubuhnya.

"Boleh … aku mema—"

"—Tahan nafsumu itu, bodoh. Aku sedang hamil lima bulan, jangan macam-macam."

Lagi-lagi Ruby meringis saat Sapphire menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuatnya tersenyum sembari menghela napas.

"Hhhh … dasar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari sudah menyinari bumi, memulai pagi yang begitu cerah di Littleroot. Dan kini, mari kita saksikan seorang Ruby—dengan ekspresi kusutnya sehabis bangun—yang berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari kamarnya. Kedua kakinya membawanya menuruni tangga menuju dapur, membuat pemiliknya berencana untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya siap menjalani hari. Terlintas keinginan untuk membuat secangkir _cappuccino_ ataupun segelas teh hangat untuknya, sebelum melirik setoples kopi hitam bubuk dan gula pada lemari makanan di sana. Membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hitam dengan gula—Ingat, dia tidak suka rasa pahit—di pagi hari.

Hampir saja dirinya melenggang kembali ke kamarnya—rencananya ingin membangunkan Sapphire berhubung yang bersangkutan masih terlelap saat dirinya menuju dapur barusan—begitu mendapati sang ayah yang kebetulan tengah bersantai di depan jendela sembari menyesap secangkir kopi, sebelum mendapati dirinya diperhatikan sang anak.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" ucap Norman retoris kepada Ruby yang hanya termangu mendengarnya, "Lho, kok bengong di sana?"

"Eh, i-iya, Yah!" balas Ruby gelagapan sembari berjalan menghampiri _Petalburg Gym Leader_ merangkap ayahnya yang sekali lagi menyesap kopinya.

"Kemarin sudah bertemu mertuamu?" tanya Norman, sementara Ruby hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan, "jadi, kapan berangkatnya?"

"Jam … 8," jawab Ruby singkat, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Oooh … ini masih jam 6, dua jam lagi." Kata Norman sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, "barang-barangnya sudah siap?"

"Sudah, tinggal berangkat."

Lagi-lagi _Gym Leader_ di Petalburg itu menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat anaknya sendiri beranggapan bahwa ayahnya itu mulai seperti seekor burung kakaktua.

 _Wong manggut-manggut terus dari tadi …_

"Kata ibumu, Sapphire hamil, ya? Sudah berapa bulan?"

Duh, Norman. Kau sukses membuat Ruby hampir tersedak oleh kopinya sendiri.

"Euh, soal itu …" ujar Ruby sedikit terbata, jemarinya menggaruk sedikit pipinya, "dia sudah … lima bulan, memangnya kenapa?"

"Cepat juga ya," komentar Norman seraya menyesap kopinya, "berarti kau menang banyak, dong?"

"Menang banyak bagaimana, Yah?"

"Ya itu, _**sekali buat dapat dua**_."

Dan Ruby berakhir tersedak kopinya sendiri.

"... Itu ungkapan dari mana, coba?!" gerutu Ruby sembari menengok ke arah ayahnya yang justru melirik datar ke arahnya, "Ayah tahu itu dari mana?!"

"Tahu soal apa, Ruby?"

"Tahu soal kehamilan kembarnya Sapphire!"

"Dari ibumu juga."

Duh Tuhan, rasanya Ruby ingin cepat-cepat terjun bebas dari atas _Weather Institute_ —lagi—ataupun dari mulut _Mount Chimney_ begitu mendapati Norman yang rupa-rupanya sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilan _**kembar**_ istrinya itu, tadinya dia ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira itu saat itu juga, sayang ternyata dia malah kalah start dari ayahnya.

"Memangnya sewaktu _**membuatku**_ , Ayah harus berapa kali melakukan _**itu**_ dengan Ibu?!" tanya Ruby, berusaha memojokkan Norman yang justru memberikan tatapan mengerikan khasnya kepada anak semata wayangnya.

"... Jangan ikut campur urusan suami istri lain."

Sang _Charmer_ hanya menghela napas seraya memutar kedua bulatan merahnya. "Ayah, aku sudah menikah! Sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai—"

"—Dua orang anak, Ruby …" tukas Norman datar.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, Ayah!"

"Lho, kok malah kamu yang sewot?"

Dan Ruby sukses bermencak-mencak ria di dalam hatinya dikarenakan ucapan ayahnya itu.

"Ruby, waktu itu yang memilih tanggal pernikahanmu itu kamu sendiri, 'kan?" tanya Norman seraya menyesap kopinya, "jangan-jangan kamu sengaja memilih tanggalnya biar sesuai dengan masa suburnya, lalu bisa cepat-cepat mempun—"

"—Ayah bicara apa, sih?! Itu kebetulan, Ayah! KEBETULAN!" jawab—sebetulnya, ini memotong—Ruby setengah memekik.

—Dan seandainya ada yang berniat membesarkan fokus padanya, maka akan terlihat semburat merah di bagian wajahnya.—

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berteriak seperti itu, Ruby?!"

"Ayah yang mulai!"

Sepertinya ini merupakan cara memulai pagi hari yang salah.

 _Duh, biyung~_

"Lho, kan Ayah hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kamu saja yang merasa," ucap Norman santai seraya menyesap kopinya yang sepertinya tinggal sedikit, "lagipula, kalau dari tadi kamu terus-terusan mengelak seperti itu berarti ucapan Ayah benar, dong?"

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh—"

Satu-kosong untuk Norman.

"Tumben, minum kopi." Kata sang Petalburg _Gym Leader_ itu saat memandangi Ruby—dengan ekspresinya yang bertambah kusut—yang tengah menyesap kopinya yang keburu dingin itu, "kopinya kopi hitam, pula."

"Biar," timpal Ruby datar, "aku kan sedang ingin."

"Hooo … mau latihan menjadi seorang _**bapak**_ —"

"—Jangan sok tahu, Ayah!"

Lagi-lagi semburat merah hadir pada wajah sang _Charmer_ , sepertinya ucapan ayahnya sekali lagi sukses _menusuk_ jantungnya. Saat itu juga, suasana pun sejenak hening.

"Ayah." Ucap Ruby sembari melirik ke arah Norman yang juga memberikan lirikan kepada anaknya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Ayah suka kopi hitam tanpa gula? Kan pahit." Tanya Ruby sembari melirik ke arah cangkir yang dipegangnya, mungkin meratapi kopi hitamnya yang sebentar lagi akan habis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu mau Ayah terkena diabetes?" jawab Norman santai nan retoris, "Lah kamu sendiri, kenapa suka kopi hitam dengan gula?" lanjutnya, kali ini malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain kepada anak semata wayangnya.

"Alasan pertama, kopi hitam itu pahit. Alasan kedua, ingat saja ungkapan _buah tidak jatuh dari pohonnya_." Jawab Ruby sembari mengangkat telunjuknya, membuat Norman justru mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa hubungannya kopi hitam dengan buah, Ruby?"

Duh Norman, sekali lagi kau begitu bisa-bisa anakmu membenturkan kepalanya pada jendela kaca di depannya. Menurut Ruby, membenturkan kepala pada jendela kaca sepertinya terlihat begitu menyenangkan daripada membenturkan kepala pada dinding keras di sana.

"Ayah, aku serius … itu ungkapan, Ayah …"

"Iya, Ayah tahu. Maksudmu, kebiasaan ayahmu ini tertular padamu, 'kan?"

"Nah, itu tahu!"

"Sengaja, Ayah sudah lama tidak melihatmu kesal seperti itu."

 _Tuhan … ampuni Ayahku ini, Tuhan …_

Itulah yang berteriak di dalam hati sang _Charmer_ beriris krimson itu.

"Tuh, lihat. Ada yang mau ikut campur urusan pria dewasa." Ujar Norman seraya menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Ruby segera menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk ayahnya dan mendapati Sapphire—yang rupa-rupanya menguping pembicaraan mereka—yang terkejut menyadari dirinya ketahuan menguping oleh sang suami dan mertuanya sembari memegangi sudut dinding di depannya.

"Hah?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Author Note**

Sumpah, ini alay abis— OTL

Jadi begini, cerita ini berdasarkan _selera_ ane sama ayah ane terhadap kopi yang beda, _banget_. Ayah ane lebih suka kopi hitam dengan gula a.k.a _special mix_ —ada yang tahu, ini merek kopi apa yang ane maksud?—sementara ane lebih seneng sama _iced cappuccino_ plus gula.

—Ironi, padahal ane punya potensi diabetes dari mendiang nenek ane /yaterus—

Ditambah, minimnya fic PokeSpe Bahasa Indonesia yang menyangkut soal _father-son interaction_ antara Norman sama Ruby bikin ane jadi kepengen bikin fic sebangsa ini …

… tapi kok jadi ngalay gini, astagah— OTL

Ah, tambahan juga! Ini juga berdasarkan _stereotype_ —eh, apa ini beneran?—antara bapak-bapak dan kopi hitam, di mana bapak-bapak rerata suka kopi hitam. Liat aja, pas ngobrol sama bapak-bapak yang lain pasti segelas kopi hitam plus rokok selalu nangkring di sekitar mereka.

Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
